Sacrifice
by Sakura-Star
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. Hacer cosas, por más insignificantes, pequeñas o grandes que sean por las personas que amamos. Eso es un Sacrificio
1. Cansancio

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece **únicamente** a Masashi Kishimoto**.**

**Resumen:** Hacer cosas, por más insignificantes, pequeñas o grandes que sean por las personas que amamos. Eso es un Sacrificio. -.:SasuSaku:.-

**Autora:**_ -Sakura-Star-_

* * *

**Sacrifice **

* * *

_¿Qué es un Sacrificio?_

_Según Wordreference es una 'Abnegación, renuncia o privación que se hace en favor de algo o de alguien'_

_Según El Diccionario Larousse es 'Abandonar algo en beneficio de otra persona'_

_Pero… ¿cuál es tu concepto de Sacrificio?_

* * *

**Cansancio**

Caminaba a paso rápido, provocando que sus tacones sonaran fuertemente, pero aún así se confundían entre tanto ruido ocasionado por las demás personas. Necesitaba llegar pronto a casa para hacer la cena a sus hijos y esposo. Pero aún así estaba tan cansada. En su trabajo había tenido que hacer el doble de lo que hacía normalmente ya que una de las empleadas había faltado y entre todos se distribuyeron el trabajo, pero entre una cosa y otra terminó haciéndolo todo ella.

Tomó un taxi y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. Sacó las llaves de su bolso, abrió la puerta y entró dejando sus cosas casi en la entrada. Sin esperar mucho más se puso su delantal para no ensuciar su ropa de trabajo y sacó todos los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la comida.

A los veinte minutos terminó de hacer todo. Era algo sencillo pero estaba segura de que su cuerpo, ese día, no daba para más. Miró el reloj de pared y verificó que ya su familia debía estar por llegar, así que se sacó el delantal y se dirigió a paso cansado hacia el sofá, donde se recostó hasta que oyó las voces de sus pequeños y la puerta abrirse. Aún, cansada como estaba, no puedo evitar sonreír sinceramente al ver a sus dos pequeños acercarse a ella felices y corriendo.

Se paró y cargó a uno y se agachó para acariciar al otro –¿Cómo les fue hoy en el colegio?– les preguntó con tono cariñoso tras darle un beso en la cabeza a cada uno.

–¡Muy bien!– respondieron ambos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó al niño que cargaba en el suelo y se encaminó a la entrada a recibir a su esposo el cual se sacaba el saco y dejaba algunas cosas por allí.

–¿Cómo te fue hoy amor?– le preguntó tras darle un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Sasuke sonrió y le dio otro beso –Como siempre, aunque hoy logramos avanzar un poco más– contó.

Sakura sonrió y lo abrazó –Me alegra mucho Sasuke– lo felicitó para luego seguir a su esposo hasta la cocina –Ayame, Kei vayan a lavarse las manos antes de comer– les ordenó. Ambos niños asistieron y se fueron corriendo a ver quién llegaba primero.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, comenzaron a comer. Entre cuentos de los niños con respecto a su día en la escuela y cosas que Sasuke contaba todos terminaron con tranquilidad la cena. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a llevar los platos al lava-platos, pero antes de que Sakura comenzara con su labor pudo escuchar el sonido de la televisión muy alto. Frunció el seño y fue directo a la sala.

Se paró al frente de la tele con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No estaba molesta, pero así ellos entenderían que no era hora de ver TV.

Ambos pusieron cara de perrito regañado –Por favor Mami, solo un ratico– suplicó Ayame. –Sólo vamos a ver Bob Esponja y luego nos dormimos– justificó Kei con tono de súplica.

–¿Ya terminaron sus deberes en el colegio?– les preguntó con las manos en las caderas. Ambos niños soltaron unas pequeñas risas nerviosas y se fueron de inmediato a terminar de hacer lo que, por estar jugando, no habían terminado. Sakura suspiró, apagó la televisión y subió junto a su esposo a revisar lo que sus hijos tenían que terminar.

Sasuke se fue directo a la habitación a tomar una ducha. Ese día estaba _muerto. _No tenía ganas de nada más que tirarse en su cama a dormir con su esposa abrazada. Pero aún así se metió a la ducha y salió luego de unos diez minutos ya con su pijama puesto. Se tiró en la cama y sin darse cuenta se durmió a los pocos minutos.

Sakura, tras corregir la tarea de sus hijos, los mandó a lavarse los dientes y a dormir. Entró a su cuarto y se encontró a su esposo ya dormido. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo destapado; ni siquiera había llegado a taparse con las sábanas. Ágilmente se acercó a él y lo movió mientras le susurraba, y de algún modo consiguió meterlo bajo las sábanas.

Sasuke y sus hijos habían sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Tras un trágico suceso en el cual su madre murió, perdió el contacto con su padre, y siendo hija única quedó con una tía que se ofreció cuidarla. Pronto se independizó y comenzó a valerse por sí misma, consiguiendo lo que podía. La primera vez que lo vio fue en una plaza caminando. En ese entonces no se atrevió a hablarle, pero días después coincidiendo con él, se atrevió a hacerlo y a medida que fue conociéndolo, se fue enamorando de él. Estuvo dos años sin verlo ya que tuvo que viajar a Francia por asuntos familiares, y cuando volvió a verlo, pasaron unos meses más hasta que por fin éste le pidió matrimonio. Al año siguiente nacieron los gemelos que dormían pacíficamente en sus camas.

Se recostó a su lado y le besó la mejilla y empezó a acariciarle el cabello. A Sasuke le gustaba que ella hiciera eso, siempre lo relajaba e incluso a veces se quedaba dormido así. Sin percatarse ella se fue quedando dormida con la ropa puesta. Definitivamente estaba muy cansada.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Sasuke se levantó de pronto con la garganta seca. Odiaba cuando eso le pasaba y no tenía agua para saciar su sed. Alzó una ceja al encontrarse bajo las sábanas. Él no recordaba haberse arropado, pero al sentir otra respiración en el cuarto, volteó la cara y se encontró con su esposa durmiendo desarropada con la ropa del trabajo.

Era tremendamente tierna. Verla así, agotada, dormida allí.

Sonrió, y se levantó a buscar algo para ponerle a su esposa. Revisó en sus gavetas y encontró un camisón muy sencillo. Gracias, ese día su esposa tenía una falda que podía sacar fácilmente y una camisa de botones. Se sorprendió mucho que, al quitarle las prendas y ponerle el camisón, ésta solo se movió y se acurrucó mejor. Sí que estaba cansada.

Luego de cumplir esa tarea bajó a tomar un poco de agua. Abrió la nevera, sacó un vaso, se sirvió y guardó el agua. Se tomó el líquido y cuando iba a dejar el vaso usado en el lava-platos se llevó con la sorpresa de que los plato usados esa misma noche no estaban lavados. Seguro Sakura los había olvidado y se había quedado dormida.

Suspiró. Se remangó su camisa y comenzó a lavar plato por plato, vaso por vaso y todo lo demás.

Después de todo lo que Sakura hacía por él. Después de todo lo que ella daba por él. ¿Qué le costaba lavar unos platos de vez en cuando?.

Terminó con su labor y se retiró a dormir, esta vez, pacíficamente al lado de su esposa.

**°o°o°o°o°o°**

Sakura se despertó, aún sin abrir los ojos se estiró. Abrió un ojo y miró su reloj de muñeca. Seis y media… ¡Seis y media!.

Se levantó de un salto y fue al cuarto de sus hijos. No los encontró. Regresó a su cuarto y allí reparo en que tampoco estaba Sasuke.

Bajó las escaleras, luego de darse una rápida ducha y vestirse, y encontró a sus hijos sentados en el sofá ya vestidos viendo la tele.

¿Quién los había despertado?.

–Bueno días Ayame, kei– los saludó con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días mami, Bendición– saludaron ambos.

Entró rápidamente a la cocina y allí lo recordó. ¡Había olvidado lavar los platos de la cena de anoche! Y tenía que prepararles el desayuno a sus hijos. Se puso nerviosa. Hoy llegaría algo tarde al trabajo.

Se asomó en el lava-platos y lo único que encontró fue todo los platos y demás cosas limpias y escurriéndose. Se sorprendió. Volteó y pudo ver dos loncheras llenas de comida. Las abrió y comprobó que estaba todo adentro. Suspiró y sonrió. Sasuke..

Su esposo se había encargado de todo. Le había salvado la vida, una vez más. Estando cansado como estaba ayer se había tomado la molestia de lavar todo y de levantarse un poco más temprano a hacerle el desayuno a sus hijos. Sonrió más.

Con cosas como éstas, con detalles como estos.. No necesitaba palabras, no necesitaba más. Con esas pequeñas o grandes cosas que él hacía por ella.

Ella sabía cuanto la amaba. Esos _Sacrifios_ que él hacía por ella, por la familia, la hacían sentir el amor que él no demostraba muy a menudo.

Pero.. asi le era suficiente.

Así estaba bien.

–Vámonos niños– los llamó, para luego salir con una sonrisa hacia la escuela de sus hijos para luego ir a trabajar con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**N/A: **Esta idea, aunque no lo crean xD, se me ocurrió en Misa. Me parece algo lindo, que pueda mostrarle a ustedes lo mucho que puede hacer un pequeño detalle para otros. Y así yo también aprendo n/n. Por cierto, estos son un conjunto de Drabbles.

Espero hayan disfrutado, y que les quede el mensaje, que es lo que quiero que suceda :D.

_So…_

_¿Un Review?_


	2. Importance

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece **únicamente** a Masashi Kishimoto**.**

**Resumen:** Hacer cosas, por más insignificantes, pequeñas o grandes que sean por las personas que amamos. Eso es un Sacrificio. -.:SasuSaku:.-

**Autora:**_ -Sakura-Star-_

* * *

**Sacrifice**

**Importance

* * *

**

_Quizás, te parezcan cosas pequeñas, tontas, irrelevantes y sin mucho valor… pero son hechas de corazón. Y esas…son las que más valor tienen._

* * *

Miró hacia arriba, y observó el gran edificio en el que se había matado trabajando lo últimos 7 años.

Se quedó mirándolo un rato, recordando ciertas cosas…

Suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

No importaba. Después de todo, en ese entonces no podría haber adivinado que se casaría con un hombre que la amaba inmensamente, ni que tendría gemelos tan hermosos como los suyos.

Las oportunidades vienen y van, pero sólo depende de nosotros escoger la correcta.

Seguiría trabajando unos años más en el puesto en el que estaba.

Caminó hacia el parque para aclarar su mente unos momentos. Bueno, en realidad fue hasta allá para despejarse un poco y así, al llegar a su casa no llenarse de tristeza.

Compró un café y se sentó en una banca, acurrucándose ella misma entre su abrigo, bufanda y guantes.

¿Por qué tal oportunidad había llegado tan tarde?...

* * *

_Unas horas antes..._

–Sakura, cariño, ¿me podrías pasar las llamadas en espera?– preguntó una mujer unos poco años mayor que ella, que trabajada en el mismo lugar.

–Ya voy– respondió con una sonrisa. Eso le ahorraría un buen rato más de trabajo –Gracias, Meg– le agradeció. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, y siguió atendiendo las llamadas.

"_Ya tengo los papeles, los contratos, ya hice las llamadas… Meg se encargará de lo demás" _pensó con alivio, al verse desocupada un poco más temprano de lo normal.

Recogió su chaqueta, su bolso y unas cuantas carpetas y papeles.

Se despidió de todas las que pudo, dando un saludo general antes de darse la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

–Sakura– oyó que la llamaron antes de que pudiera irse. Se volteó y se encontró con la secretaria de su jefe –Te llama el señor Koshiro–

–Ah…enseguida voy– logró pronunciar. Dejó todas sus cosas a un lado, donde no estorbaran y se encaminó a la oficina de su jefe.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, debía admitir… él casi nunca lo llamaba a la oficina, iba directamente hacia ellos.

Tocó la puerta, y a los pocos segundos escuchó un "Adelante"… Entró un poco cohibida, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por que su nerviosismo no se notara.

–¿Cómo has estado Sakura?– preguntó el señor Koshiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, marcando más sus arrugas, que se formaron al pasar de los años.

_Un punto a favor… no estaba de mal humor._

–Muy bien, ¿y usted?– respondió y preguntó amablemente, imitando la sonrisa.

–Trabajando como siempre…– agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura sonrió, al no saber que más decir, esperando que él le dijera lo que le iba a decir.

El señor se puso de pie con sólo un poco de dificultad, y se acercó a uno de los estantes de madera que se encontraban en las paredes. Deslizó su dedo por el lomo de varios libros alineados ordenadamente y se detuvo en uno específico. Lo sacó y pasó varias páginas sin mucho miramiento; pareció satisfecho al llegar a la deseada.

Se acercó y le extendió el libro. Ella lo tomó con cuidado y pude leer claramente "_Milán_". Si... las fotos allí mostradas eran hermosas, pero ¿qué tenía que ver?...

–Lindo lugar… ¿eh?– preguntó con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior.

_Ay… algo se traía entre manos._

–Pues, sí, Hermoso– contestó, no muy segura de lo que él quería escuchar.

–No me lo creerás… pero envíe tu currículo hace unos meses, y ayer me llegó la respuesta… – comenzó a decir, no queriendo ser tan directo. Contándolo desde el principio.

"Que había hecho qué?" se preguntó internamente Sakura, sorprendida.

–Aceptaron que trabajaras con _Dolce&Gabbana _Sakura– dijo con una enorme felicidad casi tangible, sumando la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara. Parecía muy orgulloso.

La chica no pudo evitar dar un salto en el asiento, y empezó a sentir como las energías fluían por todo su cuerpo; no podía dejar de sonreír.

–Pero, tendrás que partir en una semana a Milán, así que empiez… – agregó, adelantando los hechos.

–¡¿Milán?!– preguntó sorpresivamente, con un tono de sorpresa; en el cual su voz sonó cortada y un poco chillona.

–Sí… necesitan que vayas hasta allá para ser entrevistada– le informó, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Milán…

Eso estaba bastante lejos…

Muy lejos.

De pronto, toda la energía que había llegado a su cuerpo se esfumó.

–Lo siento, pero.. – balbuceó, no muy segura de que su suave voz hubiera sido escuchada

–No te apresures. Piénsatelo un poco, es Dolce&Gabbana– la interrumpió, esperanzado –Ten, llámame cuando lo hayas pensado mejor– le aconsejó, entregándole su número en un pequeño pedazo de cartulina.

–Si… con permiso– murmuró, desanimada y un poco nerviosa.

No sabía si temblaba de nervios, de la emoción recientemente experimentada…

O si temblaba porque quería llorar…

* * *

Entró a la casa, y se extrañó de encontrar todo casi a oscuras…

¿Tan tarde era?.

Guindó el abrigo y colocó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada. Dejó unas cosas sobre la mesa del comer y subió a verificar a su familia.

Subió lentamente, despacio, tratando lo más posible de que sus tacones no se escucharan. Abrió la puerta con suavidad, y entró con cuidado.

Se acercó a la cama, y lo que vio la dejó enternecida.

Sus tres tesoros estaban durmiendo allí todos abrazados. Sasuke estaba en la punta, y pasaba un brazo posesivo y cariñoso por encima de los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijos; abrazándolos.

Encima de su almohada había una nota. Y pudo reconocer instantáneamente la escritura no muy trabajada de sus dos hijos… un "Te queremos" decía, junto a unas caritas y unas flores. Estaba casi totalmente segura de que la habían escrito entre los dos… las caras graciosas de Kei: el toque masculino. Y las flores coloridas de Ayame: el toque femenino.

Y… no podía faltar un "Te amo" mal disimulado a una esquina de la hoja… tal parece que Sasuke lo había escrito sin que los dos pequeños se dieran cuenta.

Suspiró, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se metió bajo las sábanas, acurrucándose con lo más preciado que tenía en esa vida. Comparado con esto, aquel trabajo era una pequeñez, una cosa tan irrelevante…

Porque aquí, donde estaba, es donde quería estar.

Con Sasuke, con Ayame, con Kei… con su familia.

Y… trabajos mejores vendrían, pronto. Pero no iba a abandonar a su familia por eso. Así, tal cual como estaban, estaba bien.

Ese pequeño Sacrificio valía mucho la pena… mucho. Mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

_"Puede ser que con mi sueldo no pueda construir una mansión, o que no pueda comprar los vestidos de seis o más ceros. Que no pueda trabajar en el lugar en el que tanto soñé, y no poder diseñar y usar la ropa que tanto me gusta… Pero nada, nada en este mundo, es más valioso que esas tres personas que están allí dormidas. Son mi mundo, mi razón de levantarme cada día, mis sonrisas, mi alegría, mi fuerza, mi apoyo… Me siento sola de no tenerlos a mi lado. Me sería imposible abandonarlos…_

_Los amo demasiado. Son mi razón de existir._

_Jamás, jamás los cambiaría por nada._

_Ellos son lo más importante para mí."_

* * *

**Valeria:** Espero les haya gustado. La verdad, a mi me gustó :). Estuvo lindo, admítanlo xD. Espero le haya gustado, porque lo he revisado mil veces para que quedara bien, y que fuera de su gusto. Sé que me estoy tardando más en actualizar, pero sucede que cada vez me convencen menos mis capis, así como a ustedes. Entonces, me tomaré mi tiempo para escribir, pero mejoraré mi escritura, se los prometo.

_So…_

_¿Un Review?_


End file.
